This invention relates to co-pending application Ser. No. 836,301 filed Sept. 26, 1977 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,948 and co-pending application Ser. No. 13,799 filed Feb. 2, 1979, wherein individual images selected from an array of graphic symbols are established along an optical axis of recording apparatus for a presentation thereof to a record medium under the control of an acousto-optic light reflector means in combination with image projection optics. Improvements herein include additional acoustooptic means for controlling the line positions of graphic symbols to which the record medium is being exposed.